


Небо

by Mr_August



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 4
Genre: Angst, Gen, Memories, Regret
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_August/pseuds/Mr_August
Summary: В Нью-Йорке небо ниже. Оно светлее, на нем отсутствуют звезды — и оно абсолютно, бесповоротно мертвое. В Кирате небо выше, темнее, оно наполнено звездным светом — и в него хочется упасть.





	Небо

В Нью-Йорке небо ниже. Оно светлее, на нем отсутствуют звезды — и оно абсолютно, бесповоротно мертвое.

В Нью-Йорке небо разрезано на части светом прожекторов и белесыми следами воздушных коридоров, оно окрашено в рыжий светом сотен тысяч фонарей и ламп, оно не притягивает взгляд — в нем не хочется утонуть.

Небо Нью-Йорка давит, нависает бетонным блоком, вжимает легкие в ребра, и где-то под диафрагмой от этого тянуще, надрывно ноет.

Не то. Не такое. _Не там_.

Нью-йоркское небо не лечит. Нью-йоркское небо не снится. Нью-йоркское небо, находясь прямо над головой, не способно заменить небо Кирата.

В Кирате небо выше, темнее, оно наполнено звездным светом — и в него хочется упасть.

Киратское небо снится каждую ночь, киратское небо — в каждом вдохе, в каждом взгляде, в каждом гулком ударе сердца, киратское небо — оно _все_ знает.

У Аджая из легких воздух выдавлен. У него мысли путаются, и время сбивается, и перед глазами у него — рыже-зеленые просторы сухой травы и хвои, отдающее болотным небо и белая поземка. У него в руках — аморфная винтовка, у него пальцы дрожат на курке, а плечо тянет приятной тяжестью вжатого в него приклада.

У Аджая — время замерло уже тридцать три часа как. У Аджая — тело Сабала перед глазами и предсмертные крики нескольких бойцов «Золотого Пути». У Аджая — вопрос в голове крутится уже двое суток, и голос повторяет его раз за разом, и взгляд чувствуется острым ножом между ребрами.

Нью-йоркское небо давит на черепную коробку, и ее содержимое расползается, стекает по лицу и неосознанно заглатывается вместе с воздухом. Нью-йоркское небо пытается выдавить воспоминания, но лишь вынимает их и разворачивает, вынуждая просматривать заново.

У него в паспорте черным по белому — «Аджай Гейл». У него в удостоверении — «сержант 18B» рядом с металлической полоской герба. Его соседи окликнули — «Эйджей», а встречавшие в аэропорту военные — отдали честь.

У него в груди, меж ребер и легких, кровью по мясу написано — «Аджей Гале». У него в мозгах на подкорке вырезано — «сын Мохана», у него руки связаны, а кукри — припаян к поясу.

У него душа — кроваво-обугленная, у него на руках крови больше, чем после Ирака и Афганистана вместе взятых.

У Аджая — щекочущий карий взгляд под сердцем, а «мальчик мой» — как второе имя, как лампочка для собаки Павлова: то ли щериться, защищаясь, то ли голову склонить и глаза спрятать, надеясь на поощрение.

У Аджая — дыра в грудине и отсутствует пара ребер, у него — чувство вины бетонным блоком на небе, и кровь с рук не смывается, и время замерло уже тридцать три часа как.

У Аджая — нью-йоркское небо над головой, расплющенная черепная коробка и легкие, наполненные воспоминаниями.

У Аджая — душа изрезана, киратское небо перед глазами и снисходительный смех в ушах.

У Аджая — жизнь в нескольких тысячах километров, за океаном и горной грядой.


End file.
